1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to voicemail systems and to mobile communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Some voicemail boxes restrict the number of messages which they will store. These restrictions may be implemented in a variety of ways. For example, some voicemail boxes refuse to accept new voicemail messages after the box contains a pre-determined number of messages. Other voicemail boxes automatically delete messages after they reach a pre-determined age. Other algorithms for restricting the number of messages in voicemail boxes may also be used. Some voicemail boxes implement combinations of algorithms, such as refusing to accept new messages after a threshold has been reached and deleting messages which have reached a certain age.
These restrictive policies may lead to a user not receiving or being able to again listen to important messages.